My Love
by Ariel
Summary: Hmm...it's my first fic! Be nice! It's a romance...an R/T...I guess that sums it up!


**My Love  
** By: Ariel**  
  
**Hi there. My name is Rachel. You wanna know my last name? Sorry, no can do. That's a secret. So sorry. I still don't trust too many people, no offense or anything. But anyway, I'm here to tell you my story about Tobias and I. Yes, Tobias, the one I love so deeply. Ok, so anyway, here it goes...  
  
Chapter One :   
  
I had just bought my own apartment a few months ago. I had just gotten out of college and I decided to move back to my home town. Don't ask me what possessed me to do that, but I did. Tobias and I kept in touch over the years. He became a human nothlit during highschool. He went off to college in a totally different state.   
I came back home, hoping that he would too. I also hoped that he wasn't seeing anyone. I haven't talked to him in about six months. I sat back on my couch and flipped through the channels. I sighed and clicked off the TV. Nothing on. Figures. So, I got dressed in my most comfortable clothes, a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, and headed for the door. After grabbing my keys, I made my way out the door and outside. It was a nice day outside. Sort of brisky, but a nice day. I walked around town for a while and then somehow ended up in the woods.  
I walked through the woods, memories flooding my brain. I shook my head, trying to get the bad ones out. Then, I forced myself to think of Tobias. I smiled to myself. I ended up walking to Tobias' meadow. I looked around, part of me hoping to see him appear next to me. Or him being up in the tree. I sighed and climbed up into his tree and leaned against the thick of the tree and let my feet dangle. I must have fell asleep because the next thing i saw was it being dark outside.  
I groaned and jumped out of the tree. I didn't have a clue of what time it was. I shoved my hands in my pockets and pushed away from Tobias' tree and started walking into the woods.  
Chapter 2 : (Tobias)  
  
I stayed in the shadows and watched Rachel walk away. I'd been there the whole time, watching her. I was waiting for her to notice me. I frowned because she didn't. After she was pretty far ahead of me, I decided I'd follow her. So, stepping out of the shadows, hands in my pockets, I followed after her. She must have heard me because she started running. Sighing, I took off after her. She glanced over her shoulder and ran faster.  
She tripped over a stick and stumbled forward. I came up behind her and swept her off her feet as she regained her footing. She cried out, not realizing it was me. She turned to look at me and gasped.  
"Tobias?!"  
I smiled and nodded.  
I stopped walking and put her down. She flung herself back into my arms and hugged me tight. I laughed softly and returned the hug.  
"Tobias? When did you get back?"  
"A couple days ago. I was out to surprise you. And, I did."  
She laughed. "Yes, you did. How long have you been out here?"  
I shrugged. "Since you started wallking through the woods."  
She poked her finger into my chest and I laughed. "You little sneak!" She said.  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's get back. It's almost 9 o'clock."  
She nodded and started walking through the woods. I came up behind her and lifted her into my arms. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about me always trying to be macho as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I laughed and carried her through the forest and through the park. I finally set her down and we walked back to her apartment hand in hand.  
  
Chapter 3 : (Rachel)  
  
I smiled up at Tobias as we walked to my apartment. He wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned against him. I sighed and got my keys out of my pocket as we walked up the stairs. I unlocked the first door and pushed it open. We made our way to my room. I unlocked it and pushed it open. I laughed as Tobias picked me up again and carried me into the room, kicking the door shut. He smiled widely and set me down on the couch. I tossed my keys and hoped they landed on the coffee table.  
Tobias moved onto the couch, so he was hovering over me. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him down closer to me. He leaned down to kiss me and I met him halfway. We kissed for I don't know how long and he finally pulled away from me. I panted for breath. He was doing the same. I smiled a soft smile. Tobias reached down and kissed it. We ended up kissing again.   
Some how we ened up on my bed, undressed, and holding each other in our arms. I smiled, remembering our love making and drifted off to sleep. I'm sure Tobias was thinking the same thing.  
  
Chapter 4 : (Tobias)  
  
As I held Rachel in my arms, I thought about how much I loved her and how much she loved me back. I smiled and tightened my grip around her. I heard her sigh softly. I smiled again and drifted off to sleep thinking of her.  
We woke up late the next morning. I woke up before Rachel, so I looked down at the beautiful women sleeping in my arms. Her lips were parted slightly and her hand was rested against my chest. I sighed, not ever wanting to move.  
Then I thought of something. Why not marry her? I mean, I love her. She loves me. She'd marry me, wouldn't she? Of course, was my first thought. I'd have to ask her though. I'd have to get the ring first. I smiled. Yes, I thought, I'll ask her to marry me.  
  
Chapter 5 : (Rachel)  
  
I sighed in my sleep and absentmindedly, I moved closer to Tobias. I slowly began to stir when I felt him pull me ever closer. I slowly opened my eyes. He looked into them and smile.  
"Mornin' Rachel."  
I smiled and whispered in my hoarse voice. "Morning. Did you sleep well?"  
He nodded and kept that smile on his face. The smile I absolutely loved. I smiled back.  
"Hey, Rach, I have to go out for a while, but I'll be back with a surprise. So, don't go anywhere, all right?"  
I nodded sleepily and sighed. Then, he started to crawl out of bed.  
"Hey, don't I get a kiss good-bye?"  
He rolled his eyes and crawled back into bed and kissed me long and passionately. I kissed him back just as passionately. He moved out of bed, smiled at me, grabbed his clothes and got dressed.  
"Remember, don't go anywhere. I'll be back as soon as I can, all right?" I nodded again. With that, he left.  
I sighed and snuggled back into the covers, falling asleep dreaming of Tobias.  
  
Chapter 6 : (Tobias)  
  
I left and went to the jewelers. The woman that waited on me, helped me pick out the perfect ring. She even agreed to let me only pay some money now and the rest later. I payed her fifty dollars and walked out of the store, carrying a 14-kt gold ring with small diamonds on it in my hands. I then went out and bought a dozen roses and drove back to her apartment. I took her key, so I let myself in. Then, I made my way to her room, unlocking her door and pushed it open. I sighed to myself, gathering up my courage now.   
I quietly went into the bedroom to see if Rachel was still in there. I smiled when I saw her sleeping. I then went into the bathroom and quickly took a shower. I dried off and quickly put my clothes back on. I set my things on the couch and went into the bedroom. I leaned over the side and gently shook Rachel.  
"Rachel, honey, wake up."  
She sighed and batted my hands away. I smiled and walked away. I went back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm. I grinned and walked back into the bedroom. Gently moving the covers off her, I picked her up, trying not to wake her. She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder. I grinned again as I walked into the bathroom.  
Rachel stirred slightly as I lowered her into the shower. I burst out laughing when I saw her reaction. She lept straight up, stumbling into the wall and slipping. I grabbed her waist before she could fall. She stumbled against me, getting me wet. I laughed. I pulled her out of the shower and turned the water off, chuckling lightly.   
She was wide awake now. I looked down at her and smiled. She glared at me.   
She hit my arm. "Tobias! That wasn't funny! Why didn't you just wake me up normally?!"  
I laughed. "I tried to, honey, but you just wouldn't wake up."  
She sighed. "All right, fine, now that I'm up, I'll just take a shower. Go make yourself comfortable."  
I nodded and turned towards the door. I turned around and looked at her. "Rachel?"  
She turned around and faced me. I beckoned her forward with the crook of my finger. She sighed and moved to stand infront of me. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed me back. She pulled away from me and grinned.  
"Get out of here before I freeze to death!" She playfully pushed me towards the door. I laughed and turned around. Then, I walked out. She shut the door and started up the shower again. I had a few minutes to get the house ready.  
I began setting the flowers out on the bed. I shook my head and picked up the flowers again. Taking the petals off a few of them, I sprinkled them on the bed. I smiled and continued doing that. I had some on the floor, too. A few minutes later, Rachel got out of the shower. I wouldn't let her come in the bedroom though.  
"Tobias, come on, I need some clothes!"  
"What do you want and I'll get it for you. You can't come in here."  
"All right, fine. Just grab me something, ok? And make it quick! I'm cold!"  
I laughed and picked out a nightgown. It was my favorite one of hers. All white and silky. I smiled and creaked the door open slightly, shoving my hand through the crack.  
"Here, put this on. Then, I'll let you in here."  
Rachel took the nightgown. She rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom. I closed the door. She came back and knocked on the door.  
"Ok, I'm dressed. Can I come in now?"  
I laughed and opened the door. I smiled down at her as she looked around the room.  
"Wow, Tobias. This is pretty. But, what's it for?"  
"You."  
  
  
Chapter 7 : (Rachel)  
  
I blinked. "For me?" He nodded. I smiled. "Why?"  
"Just because."  
I smiled again and hugged him. He lifted me up and spun me around in circles. I laughed. He is constantly trying to prove to me he works out, I thought happily. He carried me over to the bed and set me down on it. I smiled up at him. He got down on his knees and reached for something underneath the bed. He put a flower behind my ear, tucking my hair back with it.   
I smiled. "What are you up to, Tobias?"  
He smiled. Boy, did I love that smile. He stuck his hand under the bed again. I watched him. I heard him sighed. "Tobias? Is something wrong?"  
He shook his head. "No...no, Rachel. Everything is right." I stared at him.  
He brought his right leg up and rested his hand on it. I saw a small grey box sitting at his feet. I pretended not to notice. He took my hand in his large one and smiled up at me.  
"Rachel, you know I love you. And, I was thinking about...us. And I was just wondering if...you'd..."  
I looked at him. "Yes, Tobias?"  
"If you'd become my wife."  
I beamed. Then a tear slipped down my cheek as Tobias opened the box and slipped the ring on my finger.  
"Will you Rachel?"   
I smiled and nodded, trying to find my voice. "Yes, Tobias. I'd love to become your wife."  
  
  
Chapter 8 : (Tobias)  
  
I smiled widely and jumped up to my feet. The next thing I knew I was on top of her kissing her passionately. I pulled back and smiled. Then I got to my feet, pulling her with me. I swung her around in circles as she laughed. I set her down and kissed her again.  
I never knew marriage would be this happy. Hell, I wasn't even married yet. How could it get better? I smiled just thinking of the life Rachel and I would have together.  
  
  
Three years later...(Tobias still)  
  
I smiled and rubbed my hand against Rachel's growing stomach. Our first child was on its way. I was wrong, life could get better. We both have high paying jobs, we are both in love, and we have a child on the way! Life was great!   
I looked down at Rachel's smile. I smiled back and kissed her lips softly. She eagerily kissed me back. We pulled apart a few minutes later, smiling. I held my love in my arms as she slowly went to sleep.  
I whispered in her ear. "I love you with all my heart, my love." I drifted off to sleep, a smile spread on my face.  
  
  
  
Well! There ya go! My first fic! Don't kill me! Be gentle!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
